1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for and to a method of assembling a semiconductor package. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for and to a method of detaching a semiconductor chip from a tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor chips are assembled into packages, which protect the chips and allow the chips to be integrated into electronic devices. The semiconductor chips are initially formed together on a substrate. Thus, the assembly process entails separating the semiconductor chips from one another. For example, a tape is attached to the semiconductor substrate, the substrate is cut to separate the semiconductor chips, and the semiconductor chips are then detached from the tape. The semiconductor chips may be then transferred to and mounted on base frames of the semiconductor packages.
Apparatuses for detaching semiconductor chips from a tape are disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Number 2003-124290 and U.S. Patent Publication Number 2005-274457. The disclosed apparatuses use pins for detaching the semiconductor chips from a tape. However, semiconductor chips can be damaged due to stress concentrations caused by the pins. In particular, today's highly integrated semiconductor devices are very thin. Therefore, semiconductor chips can be easily cracked by a pin.
In another method, the tape attached to a semiconductor chip is held in place using suction. The suction also serves to pull the tape away from the semiconductor chip. Then the semiconductor chip is detached from the tape using a collet that grasps the chip from above. However, various types of errors frequently occur in this process. Such errors can only be minimized by employing expensive and highly specialized detaching apparatus.